The present invention relates to a ship's embarkation device comprising at least one projecting means, e.g. a ladder, to the one end of which there is pivotally attached a first platform, which is connected to the ship's deck, and to the opposite end of which a second platform is pivotally attached, wherein at least one connecting bar is pivotally arranged between the first and the second platforms via first and second pivot axles, said device further comprising means for hoisting and lowering the device and for turning the device to and from a stowing position on the deck.
When installing conventional accommodation ladders (Swedish Pat. No. 369.696) which also are intended to be used as embarkation devices for pilots etc. a fairly large-scale operation is required on the ship's deck. The platform, which is pivotally connected to the ship's deck, is via a torsion axle connected to one or even two folding davits, which are to be welded on to the deck. This also applies to the supports for the torsion axle. The davits and the wires running via them keep the second "lower" platform in parallel with the ship's deck. The ladder is operated by means of wires, which run from the ladder via the davits to brackets and to a winch each. The brackets have to be welded on to the deck as well, and take up some space. This type of accommodation ladder fulfils very high demands for safety concerning embarkation of e.g. pilots and the operation of the ladder and is mainly intended for large ships.
It is previously known to parallel the steps of accommodation ladders by means of a connecting bar, e.g. as shown in the Danish Pat. No. 5764, the British Pat. No. 608.424 and the German Pat. No. 676.825. These connecting bars do however not strengthen the torsional resistance of the accommodation ladder.